pelukan boneka beruang
by kindovvf
Summary: Kata Kagami, Kiyoshi ditabrak truk hari ini. Kiyoshi/fem!Kuroko.
1. Chapter 1

_Kuroko, sudah tahu belum? Kiyoshi-senpai ditabrak bus. Haha._

Kuroko bingung, tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana terhadap kabar semacam itu. Apalagi jika pengirim pesannya adalah orang seperti Kagami. Kiyoshi ditabrak bus? Seharusnya berita itu mengguncangnya luar dan dalam, namun hal itu tidak terjadi karena 1) Kagami menuliskan "haha", 2) Kuroko sendiri sedang menunggu Kiyoshi datang, dan 3) Kiyoshi baru saja mengirimkan pesan _sebentar yaaa sedikit lagi sampai_ kira-kira tujuh menit yang lalu.

Hari ini genap tiga bulan sejak Kiyoshi mengajaknya jalan. Laki-laki itu berkeras membuat perayaan walau hanya berupa duduk-duduk di kedai es krim. Kuroko sempat bertanya untuk apa, toh mereka juga bertemu setiap hari di sekolah dan gimnasium. Kiyoshi menggeleng dan tertawa dan mengusap kepala Kuroko lamat-lamat hingga ke tengkuk, membuat Kuroko bergidik oleh rasa malu dan salah tingkah. Kata Kiyoshi, dia hanya ingin mengajak Kuroko jalan-jalan.

Kuroko memandangi pesan dari Kagami sekali lagi. Dia ingin bertanya apa maksud berita itu. Mungkin sekalian menegur Kagami, bahwa menertawai orang yang tertimpa musibah itu tidak baik, memangnya kaumau kualat? Tapi, jika dipikir lagi, Kagami bukan tipe orang yang suka tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain. Apalagi jika orang yang dimaksud adalah seniornya sendiri.

Kuroko jadi ingat, dulu, ketika Riko terpeleset di tangga gimnasium dan jatuh bergedubrakan ke lantai, Kagami panik setengah mati. Baru ada mereka bertiga di gimnasium waktu itu, anggota lain belum berdatangan. Kagami meraih Riko dengan segenap ketergesaan dan membawanya ke klinik secepat kilat. Mungkin malah lebih cepat. Seolah pelatih mereka akan mati jika terlambat sedetik saja. Kuroko sampai tidak bisa mengikuti langkah kaki Kagami yang benar-benar keterlaluan panjangnya.

Mempertimbangkan hal itu, Kuroko segera menyingkirkan kecurigaan terhadap kepribadian Kagami. Kagami itu rekan yang baik. Tidak mungkin bisa bertindak seculas itu.

 _Ditabrak bus?_ Kuroko mengetik. Lalu menanti balasan yang tidak kunjung datang. Yang datang justru topik pembicaraan itu sendiri. Kiyoshi muncul di ujung jalan, kepala menoleh ke kanan, memandangi barang-barang yang dipajang di etalase-etalase toko. Kuroko mengingat isi pesan Kagami dan segera mencari kejanggalan pada diri Kiyoshi. Apapun yang dapat mengindikasikan tertabrak truk.

Seniornya itu, atau _pacarnya_ itu—merujuk orang yang dia hormati dengan sebutan seperti itu rasanya janggal sekali, bahkan setelah dua bulan lamanya—tampil seperti biasa. Celana warna hijau tentara dengan banyak saku, kaus, dan jaket yang tidak dikancingkan. Segalanya terlihat wajar andaikata tangan Kiyoshi tidak dibebat perban putih. Kuroko sendiri tidak akan menyadari hal itu jika Kiyoshi tidak menggaruk pipinya sekejap barusan.

Kiyoshi belum melihatnya. Laki-laki itu berhenti di depan etalase toko peralatan olahraga. Sungguh tipikal, pikir Kuroko, mau tidak mau mengingat Kagami yang juga sering melakukan hal serupa setiap kali mereka pulang bersama. Bertekad menyelidiki apa yang terjadi, Kuroko menyimpan ponsel ke dalam tas dan berjalan menuju Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi sedikit membungkuk di depan etalase, matanya tertuju pada sepatu olahraga model terbaru di balik kaca. Kuroko sempat melihat foto-foto sepatu itu di akun media sosial. Baru saja dirilis, tersedia hanya di negara-negara tertentu. Kuroko ikut mengamati sepatu berwarna hitam-abu-abu tersebut. Tanda mereknya terpampang besar-besar di salah satu sisi sepatu. Dia melirik papan harga dan refleks mengembuskan napas. Popularitas sebuah merek memang berbanding lurus dengan tingkat harganya.

Kiyoshi mengangkat tangan ke dagu seolah berpikir, membuat Kuroko dapat mengamati dengan jelas perban di tangan Kiyoshi. Dari jauh, Kuroko mengira perban itu menutupi seluruh kepalan tangan Kiyoshi, tapi ternyata tidak. Perban itu hanya membebat bagian telapaknya saja, membuat telapak tangan Kiyoshi menggembung di bagian tengah. Kelima jari Kiyoshi tampak sehat-sehat saja walau pergerakannya jadi terbatas.

Kuroko yakin Kiyoshi sedang memutar otak, mempertimbangkan cara-cara mencari uang saku tambahan demi membeli sepatu itu. Kiyoshi bukan orang yang mudah ditebak, apalagi dengan ekspresi-ekspresi cerah ceria yang sering tidak _nyambung_ dengan situasi dan kondisi, tapi lain cerita jika Kuroko dapat mengamati tanpa ketahuan. Seperti saat ini.

"Senpai."

Kiyoshi melompat. Melotot. Mereka berpandang-pandangan selama tiga detik. Kuroko menatap dengan kalem selagi Kiyoshi berusaha memulihkan diri dari kejutan barusan. Kiyoshi tertawa kikuk, tangan yang tidak diperban diletakkan di depan dada untuk menenangkan debar jantung. "Kuroko. Kau mengagetkanku."

Kuroko mengangguk sopan. "Sore, Senpai."

Dihadapkan dengan sapaan seperti itu, Kiyoshi ingin melakukan dua hal. Pertama, dia ingin memperingatkan Kuroko tentang kesopanan yang tidak terlalu perlu itu. Oh, ayolah, mereka sudah jalan dua bulan dan Kuroko masih bersikap _saaaangat_ sopan. Kiyoshi tahu anak-anak kelas satu memang menaruh hormat padanya selaku pendiri klub basket Seirin, tapi tidak begini juga. Apalagi mereka sedang berada di luar ranah basket sekarang.

Kedua, dia ingin memeluk Kuroko. Dorongan itu timbul begitu saja setelah melihat Kuroko, dengan rok akordion panjang, sweter, dan _totebag_ biru polos di salah satu bahunya. Rambut pendek Kuroko dikuncir ekor kuda di bagian bawah. Apakah karena sudah mulai panjang? Kiyoshi tidak ingat betul. Dia hanya ingat Kuroko sering menyematkan beberapa jepit rambut saat latihan. Kata Kuroko, agar poninya tidak jatuh ke mata.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kiyoshi melakukan yang kedua.

Kuroko berusaha tidak tersedak. Atau memanas. Dia sudah berkata pada Kiyoshi bahwa dia tidak keberatan dengan kontak fisik, tapi karena dia belum pernah berpacaran sebelumnya, ya, Kiyoshi-senpai harap maklum saja jika dia tidak bisa membalasnya dengan baik. Pengakuan yang sangat jujur itu mengundang senyum lebar di wajah Kiyoshi. Tidak masalah, kenapa kau terdengar ragu begitu, ya ampun, Kuroko, aku tidak akan memaksamu melakukan hal-hal yang membuamu tidak nyaman. Jadi, santai saja, oke? Dan Kuroko mengangguk.

Pelukan pertama terjadi pada akhir bulan pertama mereka. Kejadiannya begitu klise dan keju, membuat Kuroko kikuk sendiri jika mengingatnya. Pelukan kedua terjadi di depan etalase toko olahraga. Tangan Kiyoshi ada di punggungnya, dan yang satu lagi beristirahat di sisi lehernya, memerangkap sebagian rambutnya. Berada di pelukan Kiyoshi terasa seperti terjun ke pelukan boneka beruang raksasa. Kuroko bertanya-tanya bagaimana dia bisa bertahan tidak mencair lalu menguap saat itu juga.

Kiyoshi tidak berlama-lama. Mungkin karena mereka ada di publik. Laki-laki itu nyengir lebar tanpa dosa. "Bagaimana kalau lupakan dulu panggilan "senpai" itu, Kuroko? Kita sedang jalan-jalan, lho. Dan ini bukan sekolah. Aku sedang jalan bersama adik kelasku, atau pacarku?"

Kuroko berjuang menemukan pita suaranya. Dia pasti terlihat sangat bodoh dan disorientasi. "Tapi aku lebih senang memanggilmu _senpai_."

Percakapan ini sudah mereka lalui berkali-kali dan hasilnya selalu sama: Kiyoshi memperingatkan Kuroko, Kuroko berkeras pada pendirian, lalu hari kembali berjalan.

Kedai es krim yang dipilih Kiyoshi terletak beberapa blok dari tempat mereka berdiri. Kiyoshi menyelipkan tangannya ke tangan Kuroko. Kuroko balas menautkan jemarinya. Dia pernah berkomentar bahwa bergandengan tangan dengan Kiyoshi memberinya perasaan seperti menggandeng ayahnya ketika kecil. Kiyoshi memprotes dan menegaskan bahwa hal itu sama sekali tidak romantis, dan untuk membuktikan Kuroko salah, dia mengecup punggung Kuroko. Hanya sedetik, tapi cukup untuk membungkam Kuroko sampai ke dasar.

Kiyoshi membicarakan berbagai hal. Kuroko sampai lupa untuk menanyakan keadaan tangan Kiyoshi. Dia baru teringat kembali setelah memasuki kedai es krim. Kiyoshi memesan cokelat dan Kuroko vanila. Mereka duduk di samping etalase. Hanya butuh waktu singkat sebelum mangkuk es krim mereka sudah tersaji di hadapan.

"Senpai tadi habis ditabrak truk?"

Sendok Kiyoshi berhenti di udara. Es krim rasa cokelat terlupakan. Kening Kiyoshi berlipat tiga. "Ditabrak truk?" Nada bicaranya mengindikasikan dia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi. "Siapa yang bilang begitu?"

Kuroko menggeser ponselnya ke arah Kiyoshi. "Kagami tadi mengirimiku pesan seperti ini. Dan tanganmu diperban." Dia menunjuk tangan kiri Kiyoshi dengan dagu.

Kiyoshi membaca layar ponsel Kuroko sebelum tertawa. "Aku tidak ditabrak."

Kuroko menyingkirkan ceri ke tepi mangkuk untuk dimakan terakhir. "Lalu?"

"Diserempet."

Kuroko menatap Kiyoshi tanpa berkedip. Kiyoshi menerjemahkan tatapan itu sebagai isyarat untuk menceritakan kronologinya selengkap mungkin.

Dia diserempet bus siang tadi. Ketika hendak menyeberang jalan, pulpennya tergelincir dari genggaman. Bahkan tubuh sebesar Kiyoshi pun dapat terlewat oleh mata jika yang bersangkutan sedang membungkukkan badan rendah-rendah, berusaha mengambil pulpen yang jatuh di dekat kaki. Ketika Kiyoshi beringsut menegakkan tubuh lagi, moncong bus tinggal beberapa senti dari hidungnya. Dia refleks melangkah mundur, tapi keburu tersenggol dan sukses jatuh ke belakang. Telapak tangan Kiyoshi menyentuh aspal lebih dulu, otomatis menanggung seluruh beban tubuhnya. Kiyoshi pikir dia baik-baik saja, tapi ketika rasa nyeri di tangannya semakin intens, dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke klinik. Karena itulah dia terlambat datang menemui Kuroko.

"Kenapa Kagami bisa tahu?"

"Aku bilang ke Hyuuga. Mungkin Hyuuga memberi tahu yang lain."

"Aku tidak."

"Kalau itu, tidak tahu juga." Dalam hati, Kiyoshi membuat catatan mental untuk menasihati Kagami tentang pilihan kata yang baik dan benar. Pertama, dia tidak ditabrak, hanya terserempet. Kedua, kenapa Kagami harus memakai kata "haha"? Kiyoshi tidak habis pikir. "Aku bertemu dokter yang keren sekali, lho, Kuroko."

Kuroko mematikan layar ponsel dan berkonsentrasi pada cerita Kiyoshi. "Oh ya? Seperti apa?"

"Dia pintar main shogi."

Kuroko menyesal telah berpikir terlalu jauh. Dia sudah berekspektasi Kiyoshi akan mengoceh tentang kepintaran seorang dokter dalam menangani pasien, atau menjahit luka, atau hal-hal klinis lainnya. "Maaf, Senpai, tapi itu tidak _nyambung_ sama sekali."

"Aku sebenarnya ingin minta bermain satu kali, tapi si dokter sedang banyak pasien. Tidak jadi, deh."

"Dokter itu tidak mungkin lebih jago dari Akashi-kun."

Kiyoshi mengulum sendok di mulut. Matanya tertuju pada langit-langit seolah sedang berpikir. "Nama belakangnya Akashi, lho. Dokter Akashi ... siapa, gitu. Aku lupa."

"Maksud Senpai, mereka kerabat?"

"Bisa jadi?"

Kuroko mencoba membayangkan Akashi Seijuurou dengan jas putih dan stetoskop di leher. Dia gagal total. "Mungkin kerabat."

"Kau tidak mau ceri, Kuroko?"

"Ini kusimpan terakhir."

"Yah."

"Senpai boleh ambil kalau mau."

"Haha! Tidak, aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

"Serius, kok, ambil saja. Aku melihat Senpai _ngiler_ dari tadi."

"Aku bisa minta ekstra ke konter pesanan. Kau tidak perlu berkorban."

"Baiklah."

"Kaumau tambah juga?"

"Boleh."

"Suka sekali, ya?"

"Aku tidak menolak kalau diberi lebih."

"Hahaha. Sebentar, ya. Akan kuminta yang banyak."

"Em, tidak usah berlebihan."

"Selama masih bisa gratis, kenapa tidak."

"... Terserah saja."

* * *

a/n: tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan tetiba nge-ship mereka berduwa


	2. Chapter 2

Pelukan pertama terjadi pada akhir bulan pertama mereka. Kejadiannya begitu klise dan keju, membuat Kuroko kikuk sendiri jika mengingatnya. Waktu itu, Furihata tidak masuk sekolah karena demam. Jatah pekerjaannya di komite perpustakaan diserahkan pada Kuroko. Kuroko sebenarnya tidak keberatan, tapi pekerjaan itu menyita lebih banyak waktu dari perkiraan. Dia baru keluar dari perpustakaan ketika hari sudah sangat sore dan jalanan dipenuhi air. Perpustakaan sekolah dan kelasnya terletak di dua gedung yang terpisah. Jika Kuroko tidak ingin tertahan sampai malam, dia harus menerobos hujan. Dan dia melakukannya. Dan menyesal. Tapi, daripada terjebak di sekolah sampai malam, begini lebih baik.

Kuroko tidak menggigil. Dingin, tapi dia tidak menggigil. Hanya saja, bibirnya beku. Dia mengambil tas cepat-cepat. Hanya tersisa sedikit orang di koridor-koridor. Kuroko melewati mereka tanpa menimbulkan suara.

Di lantai satu, dia berpapasan dengan Kiyoshi. Seniornya itu duduk di kursi panjang di depan pintu gimnasium, sedang mengikat tali sepatu. Hari itu tidak ada latihan, tapi jika dilihat dari bola basket di samping sepatunya, Kiyoshi pasti menghabiskan waktu beberapa lama untuk melempar bola ke dalam ring. Kuroko tidak heran. Dia juga akan melakukannya jika ada kesempatan.

"Senpai," sapa Kuroko ketika jarak mereka tinggal satu meter. Kiyoshi menoleh.

"Mau kuantar pulang?"

Kuroko berpikir cepat. Dia sempat mengintip papan milik Riko saat latihan. Papan itu aslinya adalah papan ujian, namun Riko alih fungsikan untuk menjepit kertas-kertas yang berkaitan dengan data klub basket. Di papan itu terdapat selembar kertas lusuh berjudul Jadwal Terapi Kiyoshi. Kuroko ingat betul pada hari apa saja Kiyoshi harus pergi ke rumah sakit. Hari ini adalah salah satunya. "Tidak usah. Lebih baik Senpai langsung ke rumah sakit saja."

Kiyoshi tidak menyangka Kuroko mengetahui jadwalnya. Dia memang sedang tidak punya banyak waktu untuk dibuang, jadwal pertemuan dengan dokter tinggal satu jam lagi. "Wah, kautahu."

"Aku melihat jadwalnya di papan milik Pelatih." Kuroko membalas sekenanya. "Senpai mau ditemani?"

Kiyoshi ingin berkata ya. Dia hampir berkata ya. Tapi dia menyadari seragam luar Kuroko yang diikatkan di pinggang dan kemeja Kuroko yang terlihat lembap. Pasti kehujanan. "Tidak usah, deh. Kau kayaknya harus segera pulang sebelum kena demam."

Kuroko mengangguk saja. Dia bisa menemani Kiyoshi di lain hari. "Ya sudah. Duluan, ya, Senpai."

"Eh, sebentar." Kiyoshi berdiri dari kursi. Dia meraih seragam luarannya yang disampirkan di kursi—dia tidak suka memakai seragam dobel saat bermain basket karena panas—dan menyibakkannya di atas kepala Kuroko. Kuroko merasakan seragam luar Kiyoshi mendarat di bahunya, secara ajaib mengurangi rasa dingin yang bercokol sejak acara menerobos hujan tadi. Kiyoshi merapatkan kerah seragam tersebut hingga bertemu di depan leher Kuroko. "Nih. Dipakai, ya. Kasihan kamu, kedinginan begitu."

Kuroko diam sejenak untuk mencerna gestur penuh kebaikan barusan. "Terima kasih, Senpai." Dia segera menambahkan, "Besok kukembalikan."

Kiyoshi mengangguk-angguk saja. Ada sesuatu dalam ekspresi Kiyoshi yang menandakan dia masih punya hal lain untuk dikatakan. Kuroko menunggu dengan sabar. Siapa tahu Kiyoshi hendak menyampaikan suatu hal penting. Tapi alih-alih mengucapkan sesuatu, Kiyoshi justru mengulurkan satu tangan, meraih tangan Kuroko yang ada di samping badan. Gerakannya pelan, seolah memberi Kuroko kesempatan untuk menghindar. Ketika Kuroko tidak melakukannya, Kiyoshi tersenyum sedikit, lalu menarik Kuroko mendekat.

Hal penting itu ternyata adalah sebuah pelukan. Pelukan hangat. Dari Kiyoshi-senpai. Kedua tangan Senpai berada di punggungnya. Kuroko tertegun, tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Beberapa detik kemudian, Kiyoshi menarik diri, senyumnya belum luntur ketika berkata, "Dah. Hati-hati, Kuroko."

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Kuroko merasa beruntung telah berlama-lama di sekolah.


End file.
